


Christmas Stress

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for severity_softly. Set in the first season. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severity_softly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/gifts).



> Written for severity_softly. Set in the first season. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2006.

Ruth Fisher was standing in her kitchen, her hair pulled back in a severe bun and her arms elbow deep in dirty water. She couldn’t stop thinking about all the things that still needed doing. The tree needed trimming, the food needed preparing, the presents still needed wrapping, and once again it all fell on her shoulders.

“Mom, do we have any chalk?” Claire asked from the kitchen table which was doing an admirable impression of an artists studio. “Mom? Chalk…Mom!”

“Sorry, dear, just thinking about Christmas.”

“Why bother? What’s the point?” Claire huffed.

Ruth pulled her hands out of the sink and began to dry herself, her movements sharp and controlled. “Because it is tradition. And I don’t know why any of you don’t understand that!” Then she stormed out of the room.

Claire glanced up, rolled her eyes, and then went to look for the chalk herself.


End file.
